<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Of pamphlets and philosophical views by cumbercookiebatchs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27657335">Of pamphlets and philosophical views</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cumbercookiebatchs/pseuds/cumbercookiebatchs'>cumbercookiebatchs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Les Misérables - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>But he's not the only one, Coffee, Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, SO MUCH FLUFF, enjolras pines in this one, enjolras wants to be cozy, grantaire doesn't share his philosophical views but that's not a bad thing, how do you tag, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:28:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27657335</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cumbercookiebatchs/pseuds/cumbercookiebatchs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras owns a tweed dressing gown, Grantaire owns a beanie, and there's coffee involved.<br/>A blatant excuse to write some fluff</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Of pamphlets and philosophical views</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Enjolras owns a tartan dressing gown, and that’s probably his favourite thing to wear around his apartment, paired of course with the fuzziest pair of socks he owns, because if one wishes to be cozy, then one mustn’t do things half-ways.</p><p>So, it’s Christmas time and Uni’s over for the year, and he's just relaxing in his apartment with a nice book and his glasses on—there’s just no way he’ll wear contacts inside—when a knock comes from the door.</p><p>Sighing, he gets up, placing the book face down on the coffee table to keep his mark and covering the few steps to the door.</p><p>Once there he peeks through the peephole, and he’s met with the unexpected –but not unwelcome—sight of Grantaire’ signature beanie, the one covered in pins, and Grantaire’s curls, and the rest of Grantaire in all his Grantaire<em>ness </em>and fuck, why must he always be so cute, what the hell, he should learn to tone it down for the sake of Enjolras’sanity.</p><p>There’s not much he can do with his own curls in the few moments he has, Enjolras knows, so he wraps them up in a bun and opens the door, a greeting dying on the tip of his tongue when Grantaire smiles at him and well, Enjolras is a goner and there’s not much else to it, his capacity of speech going <em>bye-bye,</em> but let’s face it, it’s not like it’s his fault, not with the way Grantaire’s stubbled cheeks dimples and his eyes crinkle <em>just so.</em></p><p>Maybe—Enjolras thinks—the time is coming for him to work on the fact that he’s fallen in love with Grantaire, but his doorstep surely’s not the right place to do so, not with the interrogative twist Grantaire’s smile has, now; Enjolras realizes he has yet to say a thing, and he shakes out of his daze to finally invite him in.</p><p>Grantaire shakes his coat off and leaves his shoes on the mat by the door, plopping down on the couch right after; Enjolras sits beside him and Grantaire turns toward him, his eyes running up and down, seemly taking in Enjolras’s attire for the first time.</p><p>He tilts his head to the side a bit, focusing on Enjolras’s face, and the dimples are back as he speaks, “It’s the first time I see you wearing glasses, you know?”</p><p>And, Enjolras doesn’t feel self- conscious, Enjolras likes his glasses, but, still, he tugs on the hem of his sleeve and pushes said glasses further up his nose, just for the sake of it, “I was not in the mood to wear contacts today.”</p><p>“They suit you, I like them—Grantaire smiles at him again and turns to fish something out of his backpack—“anyway, I’m here to show you those pamphlets you wanted.”</p><p>And if that’s not a sign on how far gone Enjolras is, having forgotten all about those in the first place. He takes the chance to slide closer to Grantaire, leaning on him a bit to peek at the pamphlets in his hands—and immediately leaning in all the way to tear them from Grantaire’s hands in his excitement.</p><p>"Oh my <em>God</em> Grantaire, these are so good!-</p><p>he says, eyes whirling in ringlets of black and golden and the fire of battle mixing up in the drawings before him.</p><p>Grantaire rumbles out a happy laughter, prompting Enjolras to look up at him again and,well -- happiness looks darn good on Grantaire's features, Enjolras must admit, a smile stretching his own lips.</p><p>"I'm serious Grantaire, if you expected me to choose only one of these, I'm sorry but you were wrong. We're keeping them all, and I would like a few copies to tape up in my room as well."</p><p>Grantaire <em>blushes</em>.</p><p>Grantaire honest to God blushes and looks to the side, then looks at his hands, at the pamphlets and, finally, back at Enjolras.</p><p>The blush is still high on his cheeks and really, it takes all of Enjolras's force of will not to leap into Grantaire's arms and spend the whole Christmas break huddled there, with his face buried in Grantaire’s strong chest and - <em>no</em>.</p><p>Enjolras can feel his own face heating up and he gets up on a whim before he makes things awkward between them.</p><p>"Would you like some coffee?" he trills, and it comes out much higher than he intended and it makes him wince a bit, but Grantaire doesn't notice, or is way too nice that morning to point it out and just nods, peering at the book Enjolras was previously reading. He scrunches up his nose and, <em>seriously</em>, why must he look so cute while criticizing Enjolras's readings - and, thus, his philosophical orientation--</p><p>Enjolras doesn't think that's even remotely fair, and stomps his way into the kitchen, away from Grantaire and his stupid aftershave.</p><p>When he gets back, Grantaire must have worked his way through two chapters at least, scribbling furiously on one of the various post-it Enjolras keeps close by, but he looks up when Enjolras calls his name to pass him a mug, the one he always uses for Grantaire and didn't notice he did until that moment.</p><p>Grantaire smiles his thanks and takes a big gulp, groaning his appreciation directly into the warmth of the coffee, and Enjolras's stomach twists, treacherous and unprompted and he <em>needs</em> to sit down before he does something stupid.</p><p>He sits back on the couch, as close to Grantaire as he trusts himself to, and peeks at the notes in his lap-- "What do you think of it?"</p><p>Grantaire hums, frowning a bit, and that's all the answer Enjolras needs, really. He laughs, covers his mouth with the back of his hand and when he opens his eyes again Grantaire's looking at him, and he bites his lip-- "I'm not surprised to find out you don't like him."</p><p>Grantaire frowns again and peers down at his own notes as well-- "I'm not against him. He's just too... <em>Positive</em>, for my liking."</p><p>Enjolras grins, takes a deep breath to muster up courage and leans against him, resting his head on Grantaire's shoulder. He forgets about his bun though, and ends up smacking Grantaire in the face with his curls; Grantaire splutters and he tries to move away from him, but Grantaire holds his shoulders to pull him back, keeping him tight against him and Enjolras can't help his blush, he <em>can't</em>; he leans back fully, melting against Grantaire and looks at the brunet from under his lashes.</p><p> "Maybe we need something good in this world, don't you think?"</p><p>Grantaire smiles at him, "That's why we have you".</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Uhm, I just wanted some fluff, really.<br/>I hope it was enjoyable, and please, if you find any errors could you point them out to me?<br/>English is not my first language and I was so insecure about posting this here, I really want to do better!<br/>All the suggestions you have are very much appreciated, really &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>